Dragon-Curse
by CrazyWolfx3
Summary: Pansy saved Hermione's life in the great war in an unbelievable way but after that she just flies away without a word. Hermione looked for the black haired girl for seven years without success. But what happens when Pansy suddenly appears back in Hermione's life and needs her help to survive the curse and the death eaters who are after her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter_01

Pansy sat in the common room of the Slytherin house, she had her head in her hands and thought about what she did in the great hall. She didn't exactly wanted them to kill Harry but that was a good idea to win a bit time to evacuate the wounded. But unfortunately no one saw what her plan was.

And now she sits here, debating if she should just go up and support her school in the war against the Dark Lord. But she is too much of a wimp to actually do it.

In the meantime many Slytherin members had left the room and the school. They thought, that if McGonagall wouldn't even hear them out they should help the Dark Lord to get revenge, how childish.

Pansy was still thinking about going back out there and help Hermione, uhm, I meant the school, of course. She felt the couch beside her sink a bit and looked over into familiar brown eyes, Blaise.

"What should we do? So many have already chosen to side with you-know-who." He looked concerned at the remaining students who still couldn't decide what to do and the ones who wanted to help Hogwarts.

Just as Pansy wanted to answer that she would go and help Hogwarts, the door burst open and the Slytherin prince himself stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face and his wand in his hand, ready to cast a curse.

"You, dimwits, what the bloody hell are you still doing here?!" He shouted and everyone was convinced that he would take us all to the Dark Lord. "We have to save the school, so get off you asses and protect the students!" And without another word he run out to do what he said, protect his loved one.

Pansy and the other slytherins sat there in stunned silence. Pansy jumped up from her seat and run into the hall, when she noticed no one except Blaise followed her she shouted to the others.

"You better get your asses up or you are next!" And took off to find Hermione.

Hermione and Ron were fighting against Nagini but couldn't keep up with her slithering movements. Nagini had already disarmed Ron and had now, with one swift move with her tail knocked the basilisk-tooth out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione and Ron walked slowly backwards when the snake slithered straight at them and noticed too late the ruble behind them, they fall to the ground. Hermione held on Ron's hand for dear life when the snake rose up and shot its head down to them to kill the two friends.

But just before these long, sharp teeth could reach Hermione, something pierced down, into Nagini's head and killed the giant monster snake.

Hermione starred up in surprise at the person in front of her, Pansy. But it wasn't the Pansy she knew, this one had giant black wings, canine teeth, white claws and horns, and not to forget the black scales that were partially on her skin.

Hermione looked back down at Nagini's pierced head, up the bloody claws and into the toxic green eyes that stared at her with something in them that Hermione couldn't quite explain.

"What the bloody hell are you?!" Hermione heard someone scream beside her. The brunette totally forgot about Ron, she glared at him.

But before anyone could say anything more a new rush of Voldemort's supporters tried to come over the bridge. Pansy opened her black wings and with one flap was hovering over the school, she flew over to the bridge and took a long breath.

Hermione could see a symbol appear in front of Pansy and when her breath reached it, big flames burst down on Voldemort's supporters effectively burning them.

Pansy looked down on the people under her burning and screaming. She hated to do this but she didn't had a choice, if they had reached the school, many of the people dear to her would have been hurt, especially her muggle-born object of desire.

Pansy looked back at the School ground and saw harry dueling Voldemort and how he defeated the Dark Lord. She had to admit that even if she doesn't like him he is a good guy and a good friend, she can leave Hermione in his care.

Pansy looked over to where she had left Hermione behind. The brunette looked directly at back up at her, for a moment Pansy considered to fly down to her crush but quickly decided against it and with one last look flow of into the other direction, away from Hogwarts and her life as she had known it.

The raven-haired girl couldn't go back to her old life after she had revealed her biggest secret, the Dragon-Curse.

Hermione saw pansy flying away and just as she wanted to run and grab her broom a hand jerked her back.

"What are you doing?" she looked up into Ron's confused eyes.

"Pansy is flying away we have to stop her! Or she will hurt herself!" she wanted to run forward but the grip on her hand got harder, nearly painful.

"We are talking about Pansy here. She will be fine and back later. And then she will be the normal-looking-Bitch she has always been." Hermione's eyes shoot her friend unending glares but he seemed not to notice as he continued. "Besides we defeated the dark lord, we should celebrate." He gestured with his hand behind him to all the other students. But the anger in Hermione just intensified.

"How can you say that?! We would be dead without Pansy. She even used the Dragon-Curse!" After seeing Ron's blank face she gets even angrier, if that is even possible. "It's a curse, Ron, it will harm the user and she used it to save us!"

And with that she ripped her hand out of his grip and swung herself on her broom to look for the Dragon-girl.

Hermione flow for at least two hours when she started to feel drained. She had used her magic far too often this day and flying after that wasn't helping. So she turned around and flow back to her school.

When she finally reached the school she could already hear the commotion going on. The wounded are getting treated and the ones who can stand are celebrating with songs and drinks.

But Hermione didn't fell like celebrating, she hadn't accomplished what she wanted. Pansy had fled the scene before the brunette even could have thanked her.

"Oh, thank merlin, I found you!" She looked up and frowned. Harry came jogging towards her but what made her frown was that Draco was following him. "We looked for you everywhere around school. Where have you been?"

He stopped in front of Hermione and put his hands on her shoulder, checking for any injuries. When he couldn't find any, too bad ones, he took a step back.

"I was just looking for Pansy." Hermione saw the blond boy behind Harry stiffen. "She saved me and Ron and burned down the bridge but after that she just flow away." The brunette eyed Draco, he seemed concerned and was looking deep in thoughts when he spoke up.

"Do you know where she is now?" Draco looked like he would run the second Hermione would tell him.

"No." She could already see his worry increase. _Was he always this easy to read?_ "She had a head start because Ron stopped me, so she was already too far away, sorry."

Hermione didn't knew why she apologized but it seemed right.

"No, it was not your fault." Draco turned around and left. Hermione looked over to Harry who had been quiet for the whole conversation and found his green eyes staring at her.

"Why are you guys so worried?" He seemed like wasn't finished so Hermione didn't say anything. "Not, that I'm saying you aren't allowed to, but what is so bad when she just flow away?"

Hermione then noticed that she never told them how Pansy flow or what the black haired girl had actually done.

"The problem is that she not just flow away on her broom." Harry looked now confused. "She used her wings. She had used the Dragon-Curse." Hermione tried to stay as calm as possible but it really pissed her off that Pansy had done something so reckless.

"What?" Harry still looked confused, even more now than before. Of course, he doesn't know what that is, Hermione sighed.

"It's a curse, if you use it you can fusion with a dragon's power, where ever he is, if he agrees to it. Then you can use all of his abilities and you get dragon characteristics, like wings and claws. It's not forbidden but very dangerous for the user and the enemies."

"That's so cool!" Harry interrupted with bright eyes but then he scowled. "But why is that worrisome?"

"Because, it's a curse, it harms the one using it, if it is activated for too long."

Pansy started to get tired, her wings started to ache and her energy felt like it gets drown out fast and fast. She knew she had to brake the connection but she wasn't far enough yet, so she used the little strange she had left and gave a strong push with her black wings.

" **You should break the connection, or you will die."** A voice in Pansy's head said. It was the dragon who had responded first to her call of help, Tharos.

"Yes, I know but I have to get a little bit farther." Tharos was a very old dragon, he had already lived when Voldemort started his first try.

As Pansy was flying to her destination she remembered the first time she read about the curse.

The Dragon-curse, a curse as old as magic itself. The user makes a telepathic call out to every dragon out there, for help or power or anything else, and if one or more answer the user can fusion with its power. The dragon is in the meantime unable to use its own magic, which means it can only fly or use its claws to defend itself. The user on the other hand can use any elemental power the dragon had and gets wings, claws and sometimes scales.

… **Pansy first came into contact with the curse when she was seven years old. She had been browsing through the library at her home when everyone else was doing their own thing, like always. She found a book in a corner of the library, totally covered in dust, it caught her attention because it was much smaller than every other book in the library and looked much older.**

 **And it proved to be very interesting, when Pansy first read about the Dragon-curse she wanted to try it instantly, but therefore she had to learn the telepathic magic first, because it would be much easier to get permission from a dragon if she first asked in person.**

 **So she dedicated all her free time to learn it fist and on her eights birthday she walked out into the woods nearby her house and looked for a dragon. She was young and naïve and thought it would be easy to find one but of course life wasn't so easy. She had been running around the woods for nearly the whole day when she noticed she was lost. She had started to cry when only the darkness of the night had been left.**

 **As she sat there alone and crying on the ground she didn't notice the gigantic creature coming towards her. The dragon looked down at her with its gigantic red glowing eyes and blew a bit air into her face, Pansy looked up and froze, she didn't expected a dragon to be this big.**

 **It was nearly as big as a house, its scales were a dark red bit a few orange ones. Its red eyes looked like they alone could set something on fire if it looked long enough. And the claws and teeth that were sticking out of its snout gleamed bright white with a promise to kill if it ever touched something.**

 **She was scared, only now she realized how stupid she had been. Dragons are animals, they would surely attack her when she would stand in front of them, but why didn't it do anything but stare.**

 **Pansy slowly stood up, keeping an eye on the dragon and then spoke the words for the telepathic magic. She felt a door opening to the dragon and tried speaking.**

" **C-can you understand me?" She stuttered, not sure if that was still such a good idea.**

"How come such a young human can already use such a difficult spell? **" A gruff voice sounded in her head, the dragon crooked his head a little. When he noticed that Pansy was frozen in fear he tried again. "** I won't hurt you, I'm just curious and you seem to be too. **"**

 **Pansy was more than thrilled that she could hear the dragon but even more because it seemed like a friendly dragon.**

" **I learned very hard." She answered and could see the amusement in his eyes. "Don't mock me, I want to learn the Dragon-Curse!"**

 **Suddenly the dragon lowered his head directly in front of her.**

"Oh, is that so? **" The Pansy nodded furiously with a big tooth-showing-grin. "** Then I, Tharos dragon of fire, will assist you. You seem highly interesting, little girl. **" He showed his teeth in the same way Pansy had done before him.**

 **After that they talked for a bit and then he showed her the way out of the woods.**

 **In the next four years Pansy had learned more and more about the curse and how to use it probably without hurting herself. She had met many dragons and fused with their powers and now she is even able to fuse with a dragon she had never met…**

A cramp in her right wing ripped her out of her memories and made her aware of the many feet between her and the very painful looking ground.

" **Be careful."** Tharos said. **"You have to cut the connection this instant or you will fall and die or the curse will tire you out and you will die, choose now."**

"You're right." Pansy could feel the dragon's surprise that she didn't argue but she didn't had the energy for that and that means something.

When her clawed feet finally touched the ground she fell directly to her knees and the wings, claws and scales all vanished in a thick smoke.

" **Rest now."** This were the last word Pansy heard before she collapsed from exhaustion in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter_02

 _ **Seven years later**_

Hermione sat in the café she had occupied since she had come back into the magic world for her new job.

After the war was over and the new school year had started, Hermione had hoped that Pansy would be back but no such luck. She had looked for any kind of evidence that she would be alive so she could find her but after the summer was over she had asked Draco, who had become a member of their friends group, but he told her that Pansy probably didn't wanted to be found.

So after her graduation she took one year off from everything and traveled through the magic-world and the muggle-world to find the girl. She didn't even know why she was so determined to find her but she told herself she wanted to thank Pansy, that was all.

But after she didn't had any luck on her travel, after years, she came back to Hogsmeade where all her friends had stayed to pursuer their dream jobs.

Ron had become the new owner of The Three Broomsticks, after Madam Rosmerta decided to travel the world. Ginny and Luna had moved in together after graduation, since they are dating. The redhead started her job as an auror and Luna studied every magical-creature she could find and became a magizoologist. Harry had finished his master in potions and is now the potion teacher at Hogwarts and his longtime boyfriend, Draco, is now surprisingly, a wandmaker.

And Hermione? Well, after she came back from her unsuccessful search she started a doctrine by madam Pomfrey to become a Matron. And now after five years of learning everything she could, the brunette took over the hospital wing in Hogwarts after madam Pomfrey retired.

And today is the first day of the new school year.

"Hey, you are early." Hermione looked up and saw Ginny sitting down in the chair in front of her, a coffee in hand.

"Yeah, I needed to go through a few documents before the new students arrive today." She looked back down at her papers and absentmindedly took a sip from her tea.

"Actually, I came here today to tell you that I have to go to another investigation." Hermione looked at her redheaded friend with concern. Ginny had been going to these investigations for the last month, one time she had been gone for nearly a week. And nearly every time she comes back with some minor wounds.

"How long is it going to be this time?" Every time Ginny goes away her girlfriend stays over at Hermione's place, since she doesn't likes to stay alone. Not that she has something against it, it's just that the longer the redhead is away the more worried Luna gets and then she starts to follow the brunette everywhere and Hermione can't do her job right.

"At least three days and at most a week." Since Ginny started this investigations she had more and more secret missions and Hermione would love to know what these where. But she trusted her friend and knew she shouldn't put her nose where it didn't belong.

"Alright, Luna can stay at my place." Ginny's smile brightened. "But, you have to hurry and come back without injuries or I will forbid you to go on any missions in the future." Hermione glared at her with hidden amusement.

"That is my job, Hermione, you can't forbid me to do my job." Ginny grinned smugly, thinking she had the upper hand.

"I'm your doctor, I can transfer you to a desk job." Hermione could see the horror making its way over her friends face and then her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare." They glared at each other for three seconds before bursting out in laugher. They had all been so occupied by their work that it was hard to meet up with everyone for a bit and enjoy the company.

Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that the students would arrive in nearly an hour and she still had to do a few things before they would storm through the doors.

"Sorry, Ginny, but I have to cut this short. I still have a few things to prepare before the students arrive." She put her papers in her back and stood up with Ginny. They hugged each other goodbye and Hermione left the little café.

"You sure that you won't say anything?" Ginny asked into the room, to the only other costumer, at the table in a corner, hidden behind a book. "It's been seven years."

"It's better like this." The black haired woman said.

It had been now exactly five days after her conversation with Ginny and she started to feel anxious. Luna had started to come to Hogwarts every day now and didn't like it when Hermione left without saying something, which was kind of a sign that something happened. Hermione can't explain it but Ginny and Luna kind of feel if something is happening to the other and that makes her even more anxious than she already was.

Hermione sat in her office, in Hogwarts, and looked at a black scale she had found after she searched for Pansy near the girl's mansion. That was the last day of her search, Hermione had taken the scale and put it on a chain so she could hang it around her neck and had never took it off since.

Suddenly the door burst open and a bunch of blonde hair run in.

"You have to look at this!" Luna run up to her and showed the brunette her closed hands. "I found him outside in the woods. I looked for his parents or other animals but he was all alone and hurt, so I took him with me."

"Hold still or I can't see anything." Hermione placed her hands on Luna's shoulder's and hold her bouncing friend still so she could take a good look at what she was talking about.

Luna opened her hands and there sat a golden snidget on her palm. Hermione looked at the golden bird and slowly took him from her friend's hand and looked for the injury Luna talked about.

"He just has a dislocated shoulder. I will direct it and bandage it to his body so he can't use it for a week, after that he will be as good as new." The brunette smiled at her friend who excited lifted the bird in the air and started telling him how he is going to be okay.

The day slowly came to an end and Luna was still sitting in Hermione's office. Luckily #, there hadn't been any accidents so she had a rather quiet day.

Luna lay on the couch she had put into her office for naps or when friends came over. Hermione sat on her desk chair looking down on the scale, she wasn't sure why she still kept it but somehow every time she looked at it she felt that everything would be okay.

"That's a really pretty dragon scale." Hermione froze in her seat, she didn't notice Luna walking over to her. "You never really told us where it's from."

"Yeah…" Hermione looked over her shoulder contemplating if she should tell her. She never really considered it a secret but it was something that was hers and she didn't feel comfortable sharing it. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, of course. You don't have to, it was just something I noticed." Luna smiled her bright smile and walked back to the couch.

Hermione looked back down to the scale, it was everything that she had from Pansy. After the war pansy had vanished from the face of earth, no one had talked or seen her, she was a ghost. Many people thought she had died somewhere or that she had joined the last death eaters but Hermione was sure that that wasn't the case.

Pansy had fought for them in the war and protected the students from the death eaters, she wouldn't join them. Not many had seen who had been the one who did the fire magic except for a few. And Hermione was surer that Pansy was still alive, nothing kills Pansy Parkinson that easily.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when suddenly the door swung open and crashed against the wall. She couldn't believe her eyes, there stood Ginny a few wounds showing on her pale skin and an exhausted expression on her face.

"Oh, merlin, what happened?" Before Hermione even could react Luna was already by her girlfriend's side. Hermione jumped up and walked over to the redhead but before she could reach her Ginny already hobbled out of the office to the infirmary.

"You have to help her." She pointed to a figure lying on one of the beds, unconscious. Hermione didn't had to be told twice, she run back to her office grabbed her supplies and then back to the patient.

When she reached the bed her breath stopped, there lying on her infirmary bed was Pansy Parkinson, the person she had searched for, for nearly seven years.

Hermione came back to her sense and started her examination. "What happened?" She looked up at Ginny, who shamefully looked down while getting patched up by Luna. "I have to know or I could give the wrong diagnosis."

"We attacked a group of death eaters with our squad." Ginny looked ashamed to the ground when Hermione shot her an angry look. "We thought we would be alright because they were five and we were seven but it was a trap and we got attacked from every side. Only thanks to her, because of the Dragon-Curse, we came out alive and could imprison most of them. But then she suddenly collapsed and I couldn't bring her to a hospital or someone would recognize her."

"How long?" Ginny looked quizzically up at her brunette friend, who was still tending to an unconscious Pansy.

"What?"

"I asked, how long have you known? How long have you listened to me talking about finding Pansy and secretly knowing where she is? How long have you been lying to me?" Ginny looked sheepishly don to the ground and that made Hermione even more furious.

"A month." The redhead whispered. "When I came on the squad last month I had no idea, I swear, but then she came into the conference room. Our squad is responsible for catching the last death eaters and it seems like she is helping but it had to be kept a secret and-"

"Enough, I don't want to hear this anymore." Hermione was angry, not because Ginny hadn't said anything, she wasn't allowed to, no, it was because it seems like Pansy had been in Hogsmeade for a while and didn't even thought about contacting anyone of them. Not that they had been friends but a simple 'I'm not dead', would have been enough.

"I'm sorry." She heard Ginny whisper. Great, now she made her friend feel bad, she had explain herself or Ginny would feel bad without any reason.

"No, don't. I'm not angry at you, it's just, that she had been in Hogsmeade for some time, right?" Ginny nodded. "And she never said anything. That's what makes me mad." Hermione concentrated back on her task as Ginny and Luna looked at each other with knowing expressions.

Hermione couldn't find anything that would have caused Pansy's condition so she raised the t-shirt up to under her breasts and what she saw let her breath hitch. On Pansy's ribcage you could see five black scales, it wouldn't have been so bad if she had been in her dragon form but she was a human at the moment, which meant the curse started to attack her body.

Hermione quickly walked over to her different potions and looked for the only one that could work. She found it and jogged back to the unconscious woman. She opened it and let ten drops fall onto the scales and the rest she made Pansy swallow.

All three woman waited patiently and then the scales slowly vanished in a dark mist. Hermione exhaled, the worst was finished. She walked into her office and wrote down the ingredients she would need to make more of this potion and walked back to her friends.

"Could you get these things for me? I need them as soon as possible." She handed the paper to Luna and looked over at Ginny. "I gave her a potion that will stop the curse to increase as long as she won't be using it again but therefore she will have to drink it every other day." Ginny nodded in understanding. "Are you okay, or is there something I need to take a look at?"

"No, I'm okay, just a few scratches nothing too serious." Ginny grinned. Now that the worst was over every one could breathe again. "I will go home now and come back with Luna to bring you the ingredients."

She stood up and took Luna's hand, with one last goodbye the pair left the infirmary.

Hermione looked down on Pansy, her pale skin was marked with a few little scars and bruises. Her face looking much more relaxed than she had ever seen and her beautiful long black hair was spread around her head and pillow.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Hermione asked the sleeping woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter_03

Pansy squinted her eyes when the light hit her face. It was still too early to wake up. She wanted to turn around when she felt that something was clinging to her hand. Pansy slowly and carefully opened her eyes and looked down on the brown hair lying beside her on the bed.

 _Wait, a bed where am I?_ Pansy looked around and noticed that she is lying in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. _How did I end up here?_ She slowly looked around and saw her belongings lying on the other bed beside her.

She thought back at what had happened the day before. _Ah, right, the death eater trap. I must have gotten more hurt than I thought when I am unconscious. Well, at least I'm not in a hospital._ She looked around the room again seeing that nothing had changed in the years she had been away. _Weasly probably brought me here, after all they are friends._

The black haired woman grinned when she saw Hermione clinging to her hand as if it would be her last life source. The other hand was holding something near the brunette's neck, which got Pansy's interest.

She slowly reached over to Hermione's hand and pried it open, carefully so the woman wouldn't wake up. A pendant-sized black scale caught her eye, it was one of her own. _Where did she get this from?_

She wanted to take a closer look but suddenly her green eyes met with golden-brown ones and she quickly jerked her hand away.

Her eyes followed as Hermione stood up, without a word and walked over to a table nearby, she took a vessel and brought it back to the bed. Pansy looked at the potion that is thrust into her face, skeptically.

"Drink." Her tone was cold and angry, a total opposite of what her face looked like when she had slept. Pansy looked at the potion skeptically and then back at her doctor.

"If you really thing I would drink something that suspicious, then you really-"

"I said, drink." She repeated slowly and with a dark underlining in her voice. There was a finality in her voice that scared even Pansy a bit, not that she would ever admit it. She slowly reached for it and looked at the grey substance, Pansy closed her eyes and downed it in one go.

"That's disgusting." Pansy commented with a cough, but nothing happened, no reaction from the brunette. Hermione just went about her business, completely ignoring the girl on the bed.

When Pansy noticed that Hermione probably won't talk to her just yet, she decided to just enjoy the silence as long as it would be present. She knew that when Hermione is angry she would eat it all up until she would explode, Pansy saw it often enough back when they still were in school. So she just watched and waited.

When Hermione had been woken up by something on her hand she was surprised that green eyes were staring at her, she quickly got up and brought the potion to her patient and made her drink it.

She so desperately wanted to speak with Pansy but as soon as she looked into these beautiful green eyes she remembered all the trouble she had gone through and Pansy had the nerve to do as if nothing out if the ordinary had happened.

So Hermione decided she won't be the one who starts the conversation. She just started her job like always, prepared a few things in the infirmary, heal a few Qudditch-Players or finished a few papers she always had lying around. But soon she had nothing to do anymore so she just sat in her office looking at the scale.

The brunette started to think about the black haired woman lying in the room next door and her anger suddenly started to intensify and a weird feeling hiding under it. Hermione jumped out of her chair and stalked over to the other woman.

"Parkinson!" She was angry and demanded answers, now.

"Finally! I got so bored waiting for you to finally speak up." Hermione looked at the little smirk playing on the other woman's face and got furious.

When Hermione finally came to speak she was relieved for more than one reason. First of all, she was bored but more importantly it had taken her so long that Pansy wasn't even sure anymore if Hermione was going to speak at all. So she played a bit with the brunette to try and slacken the tension in the room, bad idea.

"Pansy Parkinson, I don't have the nerve for your little games. If you don't tell me why you have been hiding and running away this whole time I'm going to get really angry and believe me you don't want your doctor to be angry at you."

Pansy shrank a bit into her bed to get away from the brunette's heated glare. She had never seen Hermione this angry and she wasn't even really angry yet?

"Ok, I'm going to explain everything but please calm down." She frowned at her own words. Pansy Parkinson doesn't beg or is afraid of anyone, especially not because of a muggle-born witch. But here she is covering under a blanked to get away from Hermione Granger.

"Alright, but don't you dare lie to me, or you have to live with the consequences." Hermione sat down on the chair beside Pansy's bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, still glaring at the black haired woman.

"Of course, ma'am." Pansy slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, her hands in her lap. She looked down at her lap where she played with her fingers, a nervous habit. She opened her mouth to talk when the door burst open, causing both women to jump in their seats.

"How dare you!" A blonde man came storming into the infirmary with a brunette trying to calm him down and Ginny with an apologetic expression trailing behind him.

"Draco?" Pansy was puzzled, how Draco even knew that she was back in Hogwarts. But then she looked behind him to a worried Harry and an apologetic redhead, of course.

"Don't you dare 'Draco?' me. You had been gone for seven years, seven! Without a single word to where you off to and then you're back in town, injured, I might add and I hear about this from Ginny?!" He was now beside her bed and she could clearly see that he was conflicted between feeling relieve or anger at his old friend. But soon the only thing she saw was a bunch of blonde hair.

After she came over the shock that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was actually hugging her she slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. When Draco pulled away he stood by his boyfriend's side and took his hand.

"Looks like many things changed while I was gone." She smiled as she looked down at Draco and Harry's intertwined hands. "Finally, huh?"

Her smile grew when she saw Draco's face reddening after Harry kissed his cheek with a smile. Then she looked over to the two other women who had gone a few steps away to talk in privet while Draco told her all about his job as a wandmaker and seller.

Pansy could see Ginny's relieved expression when Hermione finished talking but when the brunette looked back at Pansy for a moment and started talking again the redhead's expression turned in one of concern.

"What do you mean?" The redhead and Hermione were standing a bit to the side to talk about Pansy's condition without interrupting the long overdue reunion.

"Like I said, Pansy collapsed because of the curse, she had used it for too long. She is now okay because of the potion I gave her, she will be a bit weak but mostly okay. The only problem would be if she would use the Dragon-Curse again, and I'm sure she will, than it will be much harder to get it under control."

Hermione had invested much time into her research about this curse, since she saw it for the first time, seven years ago. It was a curse that didn't work like normal curses. It harmed the user's body like any other curse but more in a long term kind of way. The good thing is that when you would recognize the symptoms early enough, you could treat it and it wouldn't spread. But that only worked if the curse is never used again. And everyone knows that Pansy is too stubborn to follow orders, even if it would save her life.

"Alright, I will tell the boss that Pansy can't come to investigations anymore and that she has to stay in one of the save houses." Ginny said goodbye with a hug and was on her way.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Hermione tending to injuries and paperwork, like always. She looked over to the bed were Pansy and Draco were still talking, well Draco was talking and Pansy was just listening with a far-away-look. It wasn't rare that Hermione would look over and find Pansy's eyes already on her, when that happened the brunette either glared or looked away.

She was still angry at Pansy for never talking to her but she didn't really knew why it affected her so much. She told herself that was because she spend five years of her life looking for the woman and she never told her that she was in town, yeah that must be it.

When it was dark outside, Draco had finally left but promising to be back when he can find the time.

Hermione was sitting on her desk when she heard a quiet groan coming from one of the beds. She quickly rose and walked out of her office to investigate.

She saw movement in Pansy's bed and just as she wanted to walk away there was another groan. Hermione quickly walked over and noticed that the raven haired woman was asleep but something was wrong.

Her body was drenched in cold sweat.


End file.
